


晚餐后

by pulp123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulp123/pseuds/pulp123





	晚餐后

托尔多低着头，把身体靠在房间的门上。门外是队友们闹哄哄的笑声和谈话声，番茄、鲸鱼、西西里……他从混乱中抓住了这些单词，却无法理解它们之间的联系，他什么也不理解。该死的快感。内斯塔正跪在他面前，用手指抚摸他，伸出舌头像舔冰激凌一样舔他的阴茎。听到求饶时，那双得意的咖啡色眼睛弯起来，比任何甜蜜炽热的情话更让托尔多浑身发软。

简直是春梦一般的恶作剧。

托尔多摩挲着指腹下突起的颧骨，叹了口气。

他喜欢触碰这张脸。昨晚，欧洲杯半决赛，内斯塔从他身前飞奔而过顶出了那个定位球，顺势滚到场边。加时赛就此结束。荷兰人和其他意大利人都往中圈的方向走去，但托尔多忍不住走向他，看他展开精疲力尽的身体，瘫倒在草皮上。隔着手套，他摸了他的脸。

内斯塔似乎知道对方这个癖好。他闭上双眼，一下一下地蹭着托尔多宽厚的掌心，努力吃进去更多。黑暗中，他感觉嘴里的阴茎比刚才更加兴奋。那些喘息，还有插进他长发的手指，都渐渐显示出索取的意味。他们的队友已经离开了。酒店客房区的走廊十分沉静。

他开始叫他的名字。弗兰切。弗兰切。由于鼻音过重，听起来像一个病人在高热的潮湿的睡梦中胡言乱语。每一点黏腻、破碎的声响都在作弄托尔多的神经。托尔多感到烦躁，他彻底跌入了这个情色游戏，他把内斯塔的口腔撑得满满的，但是对方是那么游刃有余，甚至乐在其中。有一刻，他很想按着拉齐奥队长的后脑勺，深深操进这张嘴里，他忍住了。内斯塔玩了一会儿，半张着嘴唇认真吻过他的阴茎，从根部到头部，然后用力吸了一下。这一下爽得他仿佛头盖骨也发麻。

长发被猛地向后拉扯，引起头皮上细密如针脚的痛感。内斯塔睁开眼，嘴里变得空荡荡。他的守门员半蹲在他面前，比他高一些，眼角红得可怕。

他愣了半秒，脸上露出顽劣的微笑。

“你要射了吗？”

嘴唇上还沾着尿道口流出的透明的预射精液，湿漉漉的，在房门处柔和的暖色灯下闪着水光。

托尔多一言不发。碰壁了。内斯塔撇撇嘴，重新将他压在门上，给了他一个痛快。他含得那样深，花样百出，尽心尽力，每一寸都仔细照顾到。一半精液射进了内斯塔嘴里，另一半顺着嘴角流下去。

是因为那个点球。

他在稍纵即逝的快乐里喘着气，看着他亲爱的队友抽了张纸巾，把精液吐出来，包好，顺便把下巴擦拭干净。纸巾团被准确丢弃在垃圾桶。

因为他使他不至于成为意大利的罪人。他们都想要欧洲杯，他们离它如此地近。

“不——我们还有决赛。”年轻的后卫拿开托尔多放在他腰上的双手。那些躁动热意，从身后人的胸口一点点渗到他背部。他们贴得太紧了。胡茬扎着他颈部的皮肤，微微发痒，微微发烫。

但是那手固执地、温和地又贴上来，揉了一把裤裆，那里本就已经半鼓起来，撑出一点儿形状。

“我可以帮忙。”他善良地说。

内斯塔闷哼了一声，拽着他倒在旁边大床白色的被子里。

托尔多亲了亲这个年轻人的耳根，像他昨晚在球门边对自己做的那样。


End file.
